1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric storage battery accessories, and more particularly to a device which deters theft and holds the battery in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems related to the theft of automobile parts and accessories are well known and batteries are among the parts which are sought after by thieves. Some automobile owners are resorting to hood locks to protect the engine compartment and others to alarm systems. However, such devices and systems are not in what could be considered widespread usage.
As is well known, automotive type storage batteries are usually mounted in the engine compartment of the vehicle and are supported in a tray-like structure which is mounted fast on the vehicle's frame. A rather large variety of battery hold-down devices are employed to keep the batteries from bouncing around or otherwise moving. A typical example of such a hold-down device is to employ a pair of rods which are provided with hooks or otherwise suitably formed at their lower ends for attachment to the battery support tray provided in the automobile. The rods extend upwardly from the support tray on opposite sides of the battery and are threaded on their uppermost ends. A clamping device is placed on top of the battery, with a typical one of such clamping devices including a spaced pair of angle braces for engaging the opposite top edges of the battery and the angle braces are interconnected by a bar which extends across the battery. The clamping device is mounted on the threaded upper ends of the rods by conventional nuts. Thus, when a thief wants to steal a battery mounted in this manner, all he needs is a common wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,998 discloses an apparatus for deterring theft of automobile storage batteries and holding them in place. In this prior art structure, a tray-like pan is securely bonded to the bottom of the storage battery, such as with epoxy. The tray-like pan is provided with depending studs which pass through the battery support tray provided in the vehicle and conventional nuts and washers are mounted on the depending studs. Such a mounting device will deter theft in that the mounting fasteners are no longer easily accessible and in some instances cannot be reached at all except from underneath the vehicle.
This prior art device has, to the best of my knowledge, not received any degree of commercial success. The problem is that due to the great variety of battery sizes, the tray-like pan would need to be manufactured in various sizes and this, of course, is a cost deterrent. Another problem is that resulting from the bonding of the tray-like pan to the bottom of the battery. Such bonding makes it difficult, if not impossible, to remove the tray-like pan from the old battery when the time comes to replace it with a new one. Thus, the tray-like pan cannot be considered as being reusable.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful battery security and hold-down device which overcomes, or at least reduces, the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.